Of crushes and room shares
by PurpleBombshell
Summary: Kurt has a not-so-little crush on none other than star quarterback, Finn Hudson. Season 1 furt bromance/one sided crush
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Purplebombshell here. This is my first story, it's a furt bromance/one sided crush. It is set in season 1, so spoilers for that. Some canon events will occur, some won't, but this will become clear as the story progresses. I currently have no beta, so this may have mistakes, but just bear with for the time being please.**

 **Please read and review, but only constructive critisism please! Flames will be deleted, so save yourself the effort.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt watched Finn in the mirror in his locker. He was coming down the hallway with Quinn, and annoyingly they still looked sickeningly in love. Kurt remembered his dad telling him to give Finn a ride home in his car. Internally, Kurt thrilled at the excuse to talk to him. He thanked everything that was good and holy that he had a locker practically next door to Finn's. That was the one good thing about his school day-apart from glee-making small talk with Finn.

"Hello Finn."

"Oh, uh, hey dude," said Finn, sparing him a small glance as he put his books away.

"Um, dad asked me to take you back to ours. I think he wants to sort, like, game tickets or something." Kurt tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Oh, sweet," Finn's face brightened at the prospect of seeing a game, before it fell upon the realisation that Kurt-resident gay who had a major crush on him-would be driving him. "But, uh, I can walk. I don't want to be any trouble."

Kurt gave him an odd look.

"Finn, it's pouring outside."

"Oh, right..." Finn cast around his mind desperately for another excuse, before accepting that he would have to share a ride with Kurt. "Ok."

 _I hope he doesn't try anything..._

Just then, Karofsky walked past, shoving Kurt.

"Sup fag."

Kurt stumbled and fell into Finn, who looked shocked for a second before pushing him away like he had been burned.

 _Was he trying to feel me up or something?_

Kurt righted himself, blushing furiously, and brushed his clothes off.

"Sorry about that, Finn," he said, before turning back to his mirror and fixing his hair. Finn rolled hid eyes before catching sight of something in Kurt's locker. He leant over to get a better look.

"Dude, what is all that crap?"

"What?" Kurt turned his head. "Those are my books."

"No, no, the other stuff. In the blue basket."

"Oh, that. Those are my emergency supplies. Hairspray, comb, nail file, chapstick, face wipes and so on."

"Right..." said Finn, slightly bemused.

"I also keep a spare shirt here, in case of slushies," Kurt continued with a pointed look at Finn, who had the good graces to at least look slightly guilty.

"Right, let's go," said Kurt, clutching the strap of his messenger bag.

Finn really hoped no one saw him getting into Kurt's car. Dude probably had a pink mini, or something. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Kurt came to a halt in front of a black Navigator.

"He dude, sweet ride!"

"Were you expecting a pink mini?" Kurt asked, with a playful look on his face.

"Er nope."

Kurt gave him a 'yeah right' look, but dropped it.

"Oh, before we set off, I need to call Jack and tell him I'm not gonna be in today."

"Who's Jack?"

"A guy at the mechanics I work at," said Kurt, pulling out his phone.

"Wait, you work at a mechanics?"

"Yeah, my dad owns it."

Finn pondered this while Kurt called Jack.

As Kurt started the car, Finn said:

"I wouldn't have expected you to work at a garage."

Kurt shot him a sideways glance before responding.

"Yeah, no one expects the local fag to know his way around a car."

"Don't... don't call yourself that," said Finn uncomfortably.

Kurt looked at him.

"Why? It's not like you've never called me that before."

"Yeah, but that was the old me," said Finn. "I joined glee. I've changed."

At this, Kurt looked over at him and smiled, causing Finn to internally freak out.

 _Oh my god he likes me. What am I doing in his car? He's going to try and kiss me. He already tried to feel me up earlier...ewww._

Kurt pulled into the driveway, and Finn was out of the car like a shot. Kurt got out frowning.

"Finn, you left your bag," he said, passing it to him. Their hands brushed briefly as Kurt was passing the bad, and Finn snatched his hand back like he had been burned. Kurt looked concerned.

"Finn, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah," Finn searched for a suitable excuse. "Just, uh, super hungry. Yeah."

Kurt have him an odd look, but didn't press it. He let himself in, holding the door for Finn, who headed straight to the kitchen. Kurt rolled his eye and followed him.

Finn was already eating a brownie.

"Yes, you may," said Kurt sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry dude," said Finn around a mouthful of brownie. "These are really good."

"Thank you," said Kurt, taking some blackberries out of the fridge. "I made them."

Finn's eyes went wide.

"Don't look so surprised," said Kurt indignantly.

"I'm not I just...wow dude, these are amazing."

"Why thank you," said Kurt, with a mock bow. He sat at the kitchen island and pulled out a Vogue. Finn wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, a Vogue? Really?"

"What?"

Finn squinted at the cover. "Who even is that?"

"Coco Chanel," said Kurt, looking at him expectantly.

"..."

"You know who Coco Chanel is, right?"

"Er, yeah..."

"Oh my god," said Kurt, sliding next to Finn, with his magazine open on a double spread.

Finn was internally freaking out.

 _Ewwwwwww._

Just then Burt came into the kitchen.

"Hey kids, can you come into the living room? Carole and I have some exciting news to tell you."

Finn and Kurt exchanged a look before Finn hurriedly looked away.

They sat down in the living room.

"Ok, so you know me and Carole have been seeing each other for a while now," started Burt.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, we have decided-" Burt was cut off by Carole.

"Finn, we're moving in with them!"

Both Finn and Kurt sat still, staring. Neither of them spoke-Finn physically couldn't, and Kurt didn't trust himself to not squeal in excitement.

"And, uh, just for the time being," continued Burt, "I hope it's ok if you two share a room for a little while."

Kurt focused on keeping his heartbeat steady.

Finn, however, was focusing on not letting his thoughts spill out of his mouth.

Ok he is definitely going to try something, oh my god. I bet he planned this to get close to me. Well at least I don't have to share a bed with him...right?

"And, Finn, Kurt, I hope you're ok with this, but Finn's bed is being delivered tomorrow, so he doesn't have anyplace to sleep tonight, so I was hoping you two could share a bed?" Said Carole tentatively.

"I mean, Kurt's bed is plenty big enough," interjected Burt.

"And you've shared a bed with Noah plenty of times, Finn," finished Carole.

Finn was desperate to tell them that this was different, that he couldn't share a bed with Kurt, or even a room, because Kurt was gay. And he had a crush on him.

But Burt Hummel was one heck of a scary man, and he was pretty sure he had a shotgun hidden somewhere.

 _Hopefully his bed is big enough so I don't have to touch him..._

Kurt led Finn down the stairs to his room, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he went.

 _Why is he so excited?_ Wondered Finn. _Oh right..._

Kurt opened the door, and Finn mentally prepared himself for the barrage of colour that was sure to grace his eyes.

Actually, it wasn't too bad. Obviously too girly for Finn to sleep in, but it was a kind of silvery grey colour. There was a pattern covering one wall, a gigantic vanity table, covered in all sort of bottles, a desk with a laptop and school books strewn across it, and a fair-sized bed in the corner. There was a big empty space in the middle, which Finn didn't quite understand.

"Dude, what is the empty space for?"

"Dancing," replied Kurt simply.

"...Right"

Finn looked around the room. Hopefully he would not have to share a room for too long, as this room was way to girly for him to handle it. He shook his head, realising that Kurt was talking.

"So I'll clear out half of my closet for your stuff, hopefully that will be enough room for you..."

Kurt had stopped in front of a massive closet. He threw the doors open, and started rifling through his clothes.

"I'll take out the outfits I don't wear as much..."

Finn was staring at the sheer amount of clothes with a look of bafflement on his face. Why did anyone need that many clothes? He was sure that Quinn didn't even have that many clothes.

While Kurt was pulling out clothes hangers and muttering to himself, Finn wandered over to the vanity, and began looking through all of Kurt's bottles. Three cans of hairspray?

"Hey dude, what's this?" Finn asked, holding up a bottle of skin coloured liquid.

Kurt looked over at him.

"Uh, foundation," he said.

"Isn't that like that makeup stuff?"

"Yeah," said Kurt. "Problem?"

"Uh no."

He held up a bottle of clear liquid. "What's this for?"

"That's my toner. It cleanses and removes oil and..."

Finn tuned out.

"Ok that's the closet, I'll clear out a couple of drawers."

Kurt knelt on the floor, opened a drawer and began taking out a number of scarves.

Finn was shocked at the amount of time it took for Kurt to clear even a little bit of his closet. He began wandering around the bedroom, looking at the decor.

"Ok done," said Kurt. He was holding an armful of various coloured scarves.

"Dude, how many do you have there?"

"Not that many," said Kurt frowning. "This is only like a quarter."

Finn refrained from commenting.

It was a strained dinner that evening. Finn tried to avoid looking at Kurt, and Burt and Carole made a few tentative attempts at starting a conversation, before giving up.

After dinner, Finn refused to get changed in front of Kurt, eventually retreating to the en suite.

He came out of the bathroom to see Kurt sitting at his vanity applying various creams to his face. Finn sat on the bed, and watched as Kurt spent a good 20 minutes on his skincare regime.

"Why do you spend that long on your face?"

"Because I break out otherwise, and I do not want that to happen."

Finn got into bed as Kurt turned the light out, and heard him pad over to the bed, and felt him get in.

They lay there for a second, before Finn broke the silence.

"Night Kurt."

There was a pause.

"Night Finn."

Finn was semi awake the next morning when he registered something-someone- warm cuddled up to him.

 _Huh, that's strange. I didn't think Quinn had stayed the night._

The person in question shifted a bit, and snuggled up closer. Finn struck this as very odd, as Quinn didn't snuggle much.

He opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of none other than a sleeping Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is chapter two of Of Crushes And Room Shares. I will be updating this fic every Tuesday and Saturday, and I'm glad some people have read and liked this fic.**

 **To Fangirl0914: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, this is a multichaptered fic. I don't know how many chapters are going to be in it yet, but I will keep them coming.**

 **I remembered after I posted last that I forgot to put a disclaimer. I do not own Glee, otherwise every episode would feature Klaine and Brittana.**

 **By the way, I am British, so if I get any American things wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **If you enjoy, please review!**

Finn lay there, not knowing what to do. Kurt was snuggled into him, and he didn't know whether to push him off, and risk waking him, try and slip out, or just lie there hoping Kurt would move.

Kurt saved him from having to choose by waking up that very moment. He lay there confused for a second, before giving a squeak and moving away quicker that Finn had thought possible.

"Oh my god, I-I-I'm so sorry," stammered Kurt, blushing. "I didn't realise- I wasn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Dude what the hell?" Finn jumped out of bed, forgetting he had taken his shirt off during the night.

Kurt squeaked at his shirtless form, before swallowing and turning away.

"You can't just hug me like that!" Finn continued, noting how Kurt looked at him. "And you can stop looking at me!"

Kurt went a shade of red darker. "I-I-I-"

"Like, that's not cool."

"I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry." Kurt's whole face was an impressive shade of red by now.

"I mean I know you like me but you can't just do stuff like that-" Finn was cut off by an embarrassed noise coming from Kurt.

"I didn't mean to do it, it wasn't on purpose, I-I wasn't..." Kurt stammered, trying to explain to Finn.

At this Finn gave up. He turned around to start dressing, thinking Kurt had already retreated to the en suite. He wriggled out of his pyjama trousers, standing in just his boxers, and to his horror, he heard a strangled squeak from behind him. He turned to see Kurt quickly look away and disappear into the bathroom.

When Kurt came up to the kitchen half an hour later, looking as immaculate as ever, Finn was on his fourth piece of toast.

Kurt looked at him blushed, then looked away quickly, before taking some muesli out of the cupboard.

Finn left the kitchen at the earliest opportunity, and made his way out to his car. He tried for ten minutes to get it working, to no avail. He groaned. It was raining outside, so he couldn't walk, so yet again he would have to share a lift with _him_.

At this moment, Kurt came out of the front door, with his messenger bag on his shoulder, and a rolled up magazine of some sort under his arm. He got into his car, and started the engine.

With a resigned sigh, Finn got out of his car and walked over to Kurt's. He knocked on the window to get Kurt's attention. Kurt looked over at him, blushed and dropped his keys on the floor. He disappeared for a second, before reappearing and opening the door for Finn.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Uh, it just won't start," said Finn, getting in awkwardly.

"I'll have a look at it after school," said Kurt, deliberately not looking at Finn.

It was a tense journey to school, with Kurt trying to keep his eyes on the road and not look at Finn at all, and Finn trying to keep as far away from Kurt as was possible in the car.

About a block away from McKinley, Finn said, "Uh, can you let me out here dude?"

Kurt gave him an odd look

"Finn, it's still raining outside."

"Yeah well..." Finn shifted uncomfortably.

Kurt knew what he wanted to say, and decided to put him out of his misery. He unlocked the door, and Finn leapt out, pausing to grab his bag.

He watched as Kurt drove the rest of the way to school. When he got into the halls of McKinley, he watched as Kurt walked down the hallway. He saw Karofsky and Azimio walk towards Kurt with cups in their hands. He opened his mouth to warn Kurt, but closed it again. He didn't want a slushy the next day, right?

He watched with a slightly guilty feeling as Kurt got a double blue slushy to the face. He was wearing white that day as well. He tried to make his way towards Kurt, but he was fast. He had disappeared into the girl's bathroom by the time Finn got near him. He paused. He couldn't go into the girls bathroom after Kurt, right?

At that moment, Quinn appeared at his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, Kurt, he got slushied..." Finn was still staring at the bathroom door.

"He always gets slushied. He'll be fine." Quinn was tugging at his arm, and Finn allowed himself to be dragged away.

"Anyway, if you help him, people will think you're gay. I mean, people have already seen you in his car. What were you even doing in his car?" Quinn was getting angry. "It's bad enough you're in glee club, you can't hang out with the gay kid. Do you want our reputation do go down or something?"

"Yeah but he was wearing white..."

"I don't care! It's him or us, and if I get my cheerio uniform slushied, Coach will have my guts for garters."

"What are garters?" Finn asked. Quinn ignored him.

"So of course I feel bad about Kurt getting slushied, but I don't want to get slushied. We're on top of the food chain here, Finn, and I want to keep it that way."

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want to," Finn was annoyed at Quinn.

"What do you mean Finn?" Quinn's voice was dangerously quiet.

"I mean, I feel bad picking on guys like Kurt."

"Well, Finn, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Do you ever stop to consider that you might be wrong?" Finn was almost yelling.

"Look Finn, we're on top of the food chain, but we can't stop the bullying, and picking on people like Kurt keeps us on top. I'm smart, you're dumb, you're wrong, I'm right. I'm right!" Quinn was shouting at this point, and walking away from Finn. "I'm right!" She yelled as Finn tried to cut in.

Finn sighed and leant against the lockers. He noticed Kurt step out of the girls bathroom, and noticed how he looked after Quinn, who was storming dow the hall, with a jealous expression on his face.

He groaned and headed off to his first lesson.

.

An hour later, Finn stumbled out of the maths classroom, his head spinning with calculus and algebra. He wandered down the hallway, not really paying attention, when he heard:

"So, Kurt, got a crush on anyone?" Mercedes was leaning against the lockers, looking at Kurt with a playful look on her face.

"Well..." Kurt started hesitantly.

"C'mon, spill!" Mercedes was jogging Kurt, and he stepped away, before starting to speak again. Finn slowed down and tried to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"You know Finn Hudson?"

At this, Mercedes got even more excited. "Oooh, white boy, you'd better tell me everything!"

"Well you know dad and his mom have been seeing each other? Well guess what?! He's moving in with us!" Finn winced at the amount of squealing.

"Ooooh Kurt!"

"'Cedes, can you keep a secret?" Kurt had stopped giggling at this point. Finn surreptitiously moved towards his locker, still listening to their conversation.

"Sure thing."

"Ok well until his bed is delivered, we have to share a bed and-"

"Ooooh, white boy, are you getting any?" Mercedes teased.

"Shut it, 'Cedes," Kurt blushed. "Anyway, we shared a bed last night, and when we woke up, we were kind of...cuddling. It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure," Mercedes looked at Kurt knowingly. Kurt whacked her arm.

"And also, after that, I don't think he realised I was in the room, but he started changing. I didn't look or anything!"

Mercedes looked at him.

"Ok only until I realised."

"But Kurt, surely you've seen him change in the locker rooms?"

Kurt looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"I can't go in the boys changing rooms! I'm gay, remember? Apparently I'm some sort of creepy molester."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Kurt, I have to go now. See you after class!"

"Bye Mercedes." Kurt turned towards his locker, and noticed a vaguely Finn-shaped someone leaning against the lockers.

 _Oh dear._

By the look on his face, Finn had heard everything.

"Uh...hi?" Kurt offered tentatively.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Finn was mad again.

"Please don't call me dude. And what was what?"

"That conversation with Mercedes!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes. No. That's not the point!"

"And what is the point?" Kurt was deliberately looking away from Finn, knowing he wouldn't be able to control the blush on his face.

"The point is, you can't just say stuff like that!"

"What do you mean? That conversation wasn't anything strong."

"Yeah but still..."

"I've heard you say stuff worse than that about Quinn. And Rachel. Why is that? Rachel isn't your girlfriend."

"Yeah-no-I- this isn't about me! It's different."

Kurt turned and looked at him.

"Exactly how is it different, Finn?" Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Kurt looked away, and then back again, blushing. "Besides, I would have thought you'd be flattered."

Kurt spun on his heel and walked away.

Finn stared after him. The thoughts spinning in his mind blocked out the other students.

 _Woah...that was weird. I can't believe he talked to Mercedes about me. Quinn can be a bitch...no wait I love her...right? Oh hey Rachel. She has a really cute butt...I hope Quinn doesn't know I look at it. WHY ARE GIRLS SO CONFUSING?! Maybe Kurt could help...he's practically a girl...but he might try and kiss me if I ask him for help...I can take him...dude weighs like 70 pounds._

Finn grabbed his books and made his way to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3 for you all. I'm so glad you've been enjoying it. 73 people have read this fic so far, thank all of you who read it!**

 **Please read and review and enjoy!**

Finn paused at the top of the basement stairs. He could hear music coming from their room, and he really didn't want to be alone with him, but he couldn't take all of the relationship drama.

He knocked on the door, but got no reply, so he opened the door, and nearly got his head taken off by a killer high kick.

'Oh my god, Finn I am so sorry!" Kurt was blushing again. Finn wondered if there was ever a time when Kurt wasn't blushing around him. "I had no idea you were home. I didn't actually kick you did I?"

"No du-Kurt. I'm fine." Finn corrected himself just in time.

"Are you sure? I can take a look if you-"

"I said I'm fine!" Snapped Finn. Kurt stepped back, a look of hurt in his eyes. Finn kind of felt bad snapping at Kurt. It was kind of like kicking a puppy. But Kurt was totally trying to feel him up then, right?

"Anyway. Did you want something, Finn?" Kurt turned off his music.

"Yeah I actually wanted advice-dude, you're wearing skinny jeans! How did you do a kick in them?" Finn got totally sidetracked.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha-"

"Anyway," Finn cut him off. "I needed girl advice."

"And while I'm flattered that you came to me, I don't know why you think I could help. I don't know how girls behave in relationships as I have never had one with a girl, and I don't plan to."

"Yeah, but you're basically a girl anyway." Finn knew this was the wrong thing to say when Kurt stiffened.

"What was that?" Kurt's voice was icy cold.

"No I don't mean like that I mean you hang around with, like, Tina and Mercedes and stuff." Kurt blushed at the mention of Mercedes, obviously remembering their conversation earlier.

"Ok...what did you need help with?"

"Well I'm dating Quinn, right?" Finn noticed how Kurt's face fell at this, but carried on regardless. "Well she's like super moody and really angry all the time and she keeps attacking me."

"How do you treat her?" Kurt had a faraway look on his face and appeared to be deep in thought.

"What?"

"I mean are you really attentive towards her?" Kurt was thinking quickly. Quinn was a very independent person right? If he could get Finn to smother her, she might break up with him, leaving him single...

"Uh, not really. Do you think I should be?" Finn looked confused.

"Yes definitely." Kurt was pleased that his plan was working out to perfection.

"And also, is it ok for me to be like, looking at Rachel. Because she's like really pretty and I don't want to break up with Quinn, 'cus that would be scary, but-"

"No," Kurt cut him off. "You shouldn't be looking at other girls while you're with Quinn. Either break up with Quinn and go after Rachel, or forget Rachel and stay with Quinn."

Finn pondered for a few minutes.

"I don't want to break up with Quinn, because she's hot and stuff. Burt I also like Rachel..."

"Stay with Quinn," said Kurt quickly. He didn't want to have to deal with another girl. Quinn would be hard enough to deal with, and he really didn't want to have to mess with Rachel. That girl could be scary.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks du-Kurt," Finn corrected himself as Kurt shot a death glare at him.

The next day at school, Kurt watched from his locker as Finn and Quinn made their way down the hall. Quinn looked annoyed at Finn, who had his arm around her, and was talking constantly. His plan seemed to be working.

Finn dropped Quinn at her locker, before making his way down the hall to where his locker was.

"Hey Kurt," Finn greeted him, after quickly scanning the hallway to make sure no one important would see him talking to Kurt.

"Hello Finn. Is everything going alright with Quinn?"

"Well I don't know. I was really affectionate and stuff, but she's still like really cold."

Kurt internally thrilled. His plan was working perfectly.

"Ok, well just carry on. She'll come around."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're doing great," Kurt smiled at him, before briefly touching his arm. Finn shut his locker, and walked down the hallway with a "laters".

Kurt smiled after him. He turned back to his locker, and didn't notice the tap of quickly approaching footsteps until he was spun around.

"Ok, Hummel, we need to talk." Quinn was gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Hello Quinn. How are you?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Finn," Quinn narrowed her eyes at Kurt.

Kurt looked away quickly.

"Why do you need to talk about Finn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you're hopelessly in love with him."

Kurt was panicking. "Um no what are you talking about? Definitely not in love with-"

"Cut the crap Hummel. I can tell you totally told him to be all over me so I would break up with him."

"How..."

"It's something I would do. Us cheerleaders are known for our devious manipulative ways. In fact, you would make a good cheerleader...but no. You need to stay away from my man. Otherwise, me, Brittany and Santana will be coming for you. Capiche?"

She turned, and strode down the hallway. Kurt stared after her, his mouth open slightly. He had no idea what to do. He did not want the unholy trinity after him, god no, but Finn...

He could take Quinn, definitely, and he could distract Brittany with rainbows, but he was pretty sure that if he pissed Santana off, things would get nasty.

Maybe if he got Santana on his side...

But how the hell would he manage that? It would take some doing, and Santana only looked at him when he got covered in slushy.

Wait a second...Quinn had said that he would make a good cheerleader. And the cheerios currently had no vocals, and if he was a cheerleader, no one would mess with him, right? And maybe Finn would notice him more...

Kurt smirked. He would be paying Sue Sylvester a visit.

The next day, Kurt strutted into school wearing a brand new cheerio uniform. He could feel the stares of the other people. He saw Karofsky walk down the hall with a slushy, and then falter when he clocked the cheerio uniform.

Kurt walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"I don't think so," Kurt liked the feeling of power he had. He was untouchable now in this uniform. Sue Sylvester was not one to cross. "If you get one speck of slushy on this uniform, Coach Sylvester will be after you. The last person to slushy a cheerio had to transfer. So if you don't mind, I will be taking this," He plucked the slushy from Karofsky' hand-he didn't want some other poor soul getting it in the face, did he? "Goodbye."

Kurt walked straight past Karofsky, internally thrilling at being able to defeat his bully for once.

He opened his locker, and was so caught up in thought that he didn't even notice Finn standing next to him until he introduced himself.

"Uh, this is new."

Kurt jumped and blushed.

"Uh, yeah I-yeah I joined the cheerios," Kurt internally cringed. No wonder Quinn knew he had a crush on Finn. He really didn't know how Finn couldn't see how obvious he was before he overheard that conversation.

Finn nodded. "Cool."

Kurt quickly shut his locker and hurried down the hall before his face could spontaneously combust.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Azimio until it was too late. He was slammed into the lockers.

"You a cheerleader now?" Azimio didn't give him time to respond. "Only girls are cheerleaders. Girls and fairies that is."

Suddenly there was a shout.

"Hey!" It was Santana. Why was she getting involved? She never usually gave him the time of day.

"Back off asshole!"

Azimio turned to face her. "Keep your nose out, Lopez."

"No. Hummel is a cheerio now, which means that he is under the protection of not only Coach Sylvester, who could ruin your life, he is also under the protection of me. And you have two choices. One, you walk away, and live to be an ugly baboon another day. Or I make sure you will never, ever, have children."

"Stupid girls," Azimio muttered, before shoving Kurt away, and walking down the hall.

Kurt turned towards Santana, and started to speak before he was cut off.

"Look Hummel, I don't like you. You annoy me. But you're a cheerio now. I guess that means I can't let you turn up to practice with a black eye."

She looked him up and down.

"Practice at four-thirty sharp. Don't be late." She turned and strutted down the hallway.

Kurt stared after her, an expression of shock on his face.

"Thank you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 4 for you all. Thank you all so much for reading it, over a hundred people have read my story! That's just crazy. I can't thank you all enough.**

 **Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

Finn was doing laps around the football pitch, grumbling under his breath. He had only been five minutes late to practice! To take his mind off the injustice, he watched the cheerios practice nearby. That was always the best part of the practice, watching all the girls in their short skirts. Santana was looking hot today.

No. No it was Quinn he was looking at. Quinn. Not Santana. But maybe if she bent over a little more...

No. Quinn. Thinking about how hot Quinn was, and definitely not imagining Rachel in a cheerio uniform.

Crap.

Finn had never been more thankful that Quinn could not read minds. He watched at the cheerios began their routine, flipping and tumbling to the music.

The music! He knew that voice!

He watched at Kurt strode from the back of the group to the front, singing. This was the first time the cheerios had ever had live music, and it was amazing.

 _ **I can move mountains**_

 _ **I can work a miracle, work a miracle**_

 _ **Oh oh, keep you like an oath**_

 _ **May nothing but death do us part**_

Finn loved this song! He had no idea Kurt liked Fall Out Boy. He watched as Kurt danced with Brittany as he sang the next part of the song.

 ** _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_**

 ** _Bury me till I confess_**

Kurt did a flip.

 ** _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_**

 ** _And I can't get you out of my head_**

Kurt was hidden by a flurry of girls running across the practice area. Finn's smile slid right off his face when he saw what came next.

 ** _The stench, the stench, of summer sex_**

Kurt was grinding on Brittany while he sang. Finn really wanted to look away, but he felt he had to watch what Kurt did next.

 ** _And CK eternity, oh hell yes_**

At this, Santana came to the front of the group, and attached herself to Kurt. She crouched behind Kurt, and ran her hands up and down his body as he sang the lyrics.

 ** _Divide me down to the smallest I can be_**

 ** _Put your, put your venom in me_**

As Finn joined the rest of the football team, he could see that most of the other jocks had expressions of confusion and shock on their faces.

"Is that Hummel?"

"Why is Santana doing that to him?"

"How come all the gay guys get the hot chicks?"

"I'd kill to be in his place."

They watched as the cheerios finished practice. As the cheerleaders waited for Sue to pass comment, the jocks lost interest.

.

Kurt was panting from his first cheerio number. Who knew that singing and dancing was so physically draining?

"Hey Kurt," came a female voice from behind him. He turned to see Brittany.

"Hello Brittany. Has Lord Tubbington quit smoking yet?" Brittany had poured out her worries about her cat the other week.

Her eyes widened.

"No! He said he quit but I smelled smoke outside in the yard. But he doesn't like me anymore. I think that's because I tried to feed him grapes. I don't think he likes grapes."

"Right..."

"Anyway, I know you are a capital G-Gay, but that dance was super hot, and I really liked it when you danced with me, so, would you like to go out with me?"

Kurt thought quickly. He was on the cheerios, so he probably wouldn't get picked on, but dating Brittany could send him up on the popularity scale, and that could help the guys in glee. He wouldn't want to be free from the slushies, but then see Tina or Artie get one in the face.

"Sure," Kurt answered.

"Cool. Can I kiss you now?" Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet.

Kurt glanced over at Finn, if he kissed Brittany, then Finn would no longer suspect his crush...

"Ok," Kurt was expecting a little kiss, but was surprised when Brittany grabbed his face and started making out with him.

When they eventually broke apart, Kurt glanced over at Finn, who was staring at them with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Brittany squealed at the top of her voice. "You are such a good kisser!"

Kurt flushed.

"Thanks?" Kurt allowed himself to be dragged away by Brittany, trying to ignore the murderous look Santana was giving him.

.

Finn managed to keep his questions to himself throughout dinner, however afterwards, he just couldn't resist. He opened the door to their room, to find Kurt with headphones in, clearly making up some choreography. He watched as Kurt swivelled his hips, and cleared his throat before things could get awkward.

"Oh hey Finn," Kurt said, turning around. He was quite proud of himself, as his face was only slightly pink in the presence of Finn.

"Hey," Finn shifted from one foot to another. Kurt could see that he had a lot of questions. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fire away."

"Since when are you on the cheerios? Why were you dancing like that? Are you dating Brittany? Why did you kiss her?" All of Finn's questions came out in a rush.

"Slow down. One at a time please," Kurt said.

"Sorry," Finn said. "How long have you been a cheerio?"

"About a day now. I went to Sue's office about a day ago, and convinced her that she totally needed live music for her routines. The novelty of being a male cheerleader helped."

Finn mumbled something incoherent under his breath, before asking his next question. "Why were you dancing like that?"

"Like what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You know, with Brittany, and then Santana and stuff," Finn mumbled uncomfortably.

"It was just dancing."

"No, you were like, doing stuff," Finn said.

"What stuff?" Kurt was enjoying making Finn squirm.

"You were grinding on her! Why?" Finn suddenly burst out.

"Oh that. Well Coach Sylvester had wanted to make her performances sexier for a while now, but thought that two girls dancing together would put off the slightly homophobic judges at Nationals. So me being male, she made me the sex icon."

"Also why did you kiss Brittany? Are you two dating?"

"It would seem that way, yes," Kurt replied cautiously.

"But...you're gay. You told me yesterday that you didn't want to go out with a girl."

"Well, that was before Brittany asked me out," said Kurt.

"Yeah, but," Finn knew he had to phrase the next sentence carefully. "You have a crush on me right? You were like cuddling me a couple of days ago."

The look on Kurt's face told Finn that he hadn't phrased it carefully enough.

"For the last time, Finn, that was an accident. I am not the kind of person who would just hug someone without their consent. God you make it sound like I'm going to jump you in the shower or something!"

"You...you wouldn't do that, right?"

Kurt's face darkened. "Of course not! What do you take me for? I may be gay but I would never do something like that."

"Yeah but you have a crush on me."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to look at you, or..or feel you up or something!"

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry!" Finn said, slightly louder than was perhaps necessary. "So you and Brittany are dating."

"Yes."

Finn mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Why do all the gay guys get all the hot chicks?"

"What was that Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing!"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, but left it.

"So will you cheerios be practicing at the same time as us footballers?" Finn asked.

Kurt gave him an odd look.

"Finn, the cheerios always practice with the footballers."

"Oh yeah..." Finn's heart sank. He would have to put up with Kurt glancing over at him at football practice now. He really hoped none of the other guys on the team noticed, or he's never be able to live it down. He was just thankful that no one knew he and Kurt were sharing a house, let alone a room.

A thought just hit him.

 _What if Kurt uses the guys locker rooms?_

"Uh," Finn began, "which locker rooms are you gonna be using?"

Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

"I can't use the guys locker rooms! I'll get beaten up the second I step foot in there. The idea that every gay guy is some kind of creepy molester." Kurt gave Finn a sharp look.

"Ok, so you'll use the girls, right?" Finn had to make sure.

"Yes." Kurt sighed in exasperation.

Finn heaved a sigh of relief, and then wilted under the death glare Kurt was giving him.

"Now, If you'll excuse me," said Kurt, "I have a skin care regimen to get to."

And with this, Kurt waltzed past Finn into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This chapter is a bit rushed, I really wanted to post something for you guys, so sorry abut that.**

 **To Lillia-Lillia: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you enjoy my story. It's interesting, the early relationship between Finn and Kurt, because obviously Finn is uncomfortable, but I always found Kurt's crush to be more on the romantic side, like "Omg, Finn is so sweet, he held my jacket today" rather than a crush like the one Finn had on Rachel. Obviously Finn isn't entirely happy with sharing a bed with Kurt, but I get the feeling he probably shared a bed with Puck a few times before as well.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

A week later, Finn was really hoping that Kurt would quit the cheerios. Dating Brittany had done nothing to hide the fact the every practice he would steal glances at Finn.

The other guys on the team had noticed this as well. He was now the laughing stock of the team, because Kurt had a crush on him.

It's not fair! The other guys pick on me just because of some crush the faggy gay kid has on me!

Finn shook his head. He didn't mean that. He was totally ok with Kurt being gay, even if he found the crush a bit creepy. He didn't mean to think that.

Finn really hoped that he didn't get angry around Kurt, because he knew if he got mad, he would say something he would regret, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Kurt's rages.

But Kurt could be a little more subtle about his crush, right?

Subtle.

He liked that word. Rachel had told him what it meant the other day. Not that he was hanging out with her or anything! No, Quinn was his girlfriend. Not Rachel.

But Kurt was really messing with his social life, and he really hoped that the other guys on the team would find something else to make fun of, because it was really annoying.

He was coming out of school after practice and making his way to Kurt's car where Kurt was already inside, waiting for him. He got into the car, avoiding eye contact with the cheerio, when he noticed some of the guys on the team come out of the front doors.

He knew they would recognise the car-you couldn't egg a car multiple times and not recognise it. Finn hoped that they would not see him in the passenger seat.

He was sure he had gotten away with it, until he saw one of the guys do a double take and start laughing.

He watched as the other guys started cracking up as well and he put his head in his hands and groaned.

Kurt gave him an odd look but decided to keep quiet.

The next day at practice, Finn ignored Kurt looking at him in between triple somersaults.

"Hey Hudson!" Finn spun and saw Azimio. "What were you doin' in the fairies car yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right," Azimio chuckled. "Probably checked into a motel, eh, Hudson? Have some gay fun last night?"

"No!"

"Yeah sure, we see how he looks at you, like he's undressing you with his eyes. Probably undressed you in real life," said Azimio, laughing.

"No! He's just the faggy gay kid!" Finn blurted out.

"You got that right," said Azimio, still laughing.

Finn looked behind him to check Kurt couldn't hear him.

"Yeah he was just giving me a lift...because I didn't have my car...and I...threatened to ruin his shirt. Yeah."

"Nice work, Hudson," said Azimio. "Still think he sucked your-"

"Get back to practice!" Yelled Coach Tanaka.

Finn spent the rest of practice trying to shake the feeling of guilt he felt.

Finn stayed late that night in the gym, trying to work off the feeling of guilt he felt.

When he eventually made his way to the locker rooms, he thought he would be the only one there. He did not expect to see Kurt in a corner surrounded by a group of around five jocks.

"What you doin' in here, fairy?" Demanded Azimio.

"You trying to sneak a peak?" Asked Karofsky menacingly.

"Of who, you? Please, don't flatter yourselves. I'm only interested in hot guys, not testosterone laced thugs as yourselves," came Kurt's bitchy retort.

"Watch it, Hummel," warned Karofsky.

"You sneakin' in here to look at Hudson, ain't ya?" Said Azimio.

Kurt flushed red.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"We saw him in your car yesterday, fairy, you trying to get him in bed or something?" Leered Karofsky.

"You are utterly ridiculous," snapped Kurt. "Coach Sylvester needs to talk to Coach Tanaka, and as I am the only male cheerleader, I am the only one allowed in here."

"Male, yeah right," sneered Karofsky.

Kurt flushed.

"If you will excuse me, I have business to get to," said Kurt, trying to get past the jocks.

"We ain't done with you yet Hummel," snapped Azimio, shoving him hard against the lockers.

Kurt flew backwards and fell to the ground.

The jocks kicked him around for a bit, before getting bored of their game of using Kurt as their punching bag, and wandered away.

Kurt lay on the ground, and Finn got worried that something was wrong, but stopped as Kurt groaned and picked himself up off the ground.

He dusted himself off, and fixed his hair, before exiting the locker rooms.

Finn found him in his car tenderly poking his bruise on his face.

"Dude are you ok?" He said, getting in the car.

"Watch the seats," said Kurt absently.

"Oh, sorry. But seriously, are you ok? I saw the guys kicking you around."

Kurt gave him an unreadable look.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Also, dad and Carole are out tonight, so I'm cooking."

"Dude, can we get takeout?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No. I am not letting you fill your body with junk food. You will ruin your skin and body."

"No offence dude, but I don't care."

Kurt had an internal battle where he debated giving Finn a lecture on the importance of healthy eating and skin care, but decided against it.

Kurt was in the kitchen making a lasagne at the insistence of Finn, who had ruled that if a takeaway was out of the question, Kurt would have to make something even vaguely unhealthy.

"Uh, hey Kurt," said Finn, sitting down.

"Hello Finn," said Kurt, busying himself with the lasagne so Finn wouldn't see him blushing.

"So, um, I need to have a talk with you."

"Ok..." said Kurt hesitantly.

"I mean I know you have a crush on me, I mean it's pretty obvious-"

"What?" Kurt's head snapped up. "What has that got to do with anything? I mean, not that I do or anything."

"Dude, it's really obvious. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. It's really messing with me. The other guys on the team are like, taking the piss, and especially since you're on the cheerios now."

"Oh no, god forbid some guys are taking the piss. What hardships you suffer. I can't even imagine how much you go through," responded Kurt sarcastically.

"No, Kurt, you don't understand, you need to like, tone it down a bit."

"Tone it down?"

"Yeah, like you're always all over me, and it's really weird and creepy."

"How am I all over you?" Asked Kurt.

"Like, you keep looking at me, and like, you were trying to feel me up and kiss me-"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, extremely confused. "When have I ever tried to kiss you, or feel you up?"

"Well for a start, the other week when you were cuddling me!"

Kurt flushed. "I told you, that was an accident!"

"But it's still super creepy."

"And why is that? You know that if it was Rachel, you would have no problem with it at all. You're not even dating her."

"Yeah-no-but-THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME KURT!"

"Yes it is. I don't know why you're so annoyed about this."

"I'm annoyed because you're ruining my life with your stupid faggy crush on me!"

There was a long pause.

"Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Kurt pulled out the lasagne and slammed it on the table.

"Don't eat it all tonight," he said, before heading towards the basement steps.

"Dude wait! What are you going to eat?"

Kurt gave an incoherent mumble.

Finn heard the door close, and put his head in his hands.

He had really messed up this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, I had other things on-namely homework, but I still found a little time to write, So here you are!**

 **To Guest: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the fic.**

 **So here we are at the end! I want to thank all you guys for your support. Over 250 views! That's just incredible. Thank you so much.**

 **As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

.

Kurt had been avoiding Finn ever since their argument.

He wasn't creepy was he? Yeah, he had tried to get closer to Finn, and yeah, he had set their parents up, but his dad was happy now.

And it wasn't his fault he got flustered around Finn. He knew for a fact that Rachel was way worse than him. Hell, when Finn had first joined, and they sang You're The One That I Want, Rachel had actually almost pushed Artie right off the stage!

Oh who was he kidding? Finn didn't mind that, because Rachel was a girl. A girl who had loudly announced to the entire Celibacy Club that girls liked sex. Finn probably couldn't wait to be with her.

Kurt sighed. Ok he was a little persistent.

Strike that he was _really_ persistent.

He didn't even know what he wanted out of it. There was no way that Finn would ever even admit to being gay, and even if he did, he would never consider dating Kurt.

He didn't even know if he liked Finn. He was just the guy who let him take off his coat before getting tossed into the dumpsters. The only guy who treated him as an actual human.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Finn enter their bedroom.

"Kurt."

Kurt's head jerked up.

"Uh, Finn, wha-"

"I'm sorry."

"Finn, it's ok."

"No it's not, I shouldn't have said that, I...I wasn't thinking."

Kurt smiled at him. "Finn it's ok. I know you didn't' mean it, and honestly, it's nowhere near what I've been called before."

"That doesn't make it ok."

"It's not like I was completely blameless. I was being quite weird and creepy. I didn't really know how to handle it to be honest."

Finn shuffled his feet. "Erm-"

"But don't worry," Kurt cut him off. "I'm over it now."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Finn had got noticeably less uncomfortable with those words. "Ok, that's cool."

"So did you want anything else, Finn?"

"Uh yeah. So you know it's likely that mom and Burt are probably gonna get married, or like live together for ages, so that kind of makes us brothers, right?"

"Where is this going?"

Finn grinned. "We can't be brothers without bear hugs!"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Finn, don't you dare, or I will-"

He was cut off by Finn engulfing him in a massive bear hug. Kurt let out a strangled squeak.

"Finn, you had better not mess up my hair. I mean it!"

Finn let go, and looked at Kurt with a goofy expression on his face.

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes, probably," replied Kurt.

Finn grinned, and ruffled Kurt's hair.

Kurt let out a squawk of indignation.

"Oh, Finn Hudson, you are going to get it now!"

Finn laughed and ran to the door, and he had almost made it before he was hit in the back of the head by a can of hairspray.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for messing up my hair." Kurt smirked.

"Dude-Kurt, I mean, that really hurt. Also, why is the can so big?"

"It's not that big."

"I-yeah whatever. Anyway, we're cool now right?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled.

"So, brothers?" Asked Finn.

"Brothers."

.

The rest of the year went by. The Cheerios and jocks joined Glee. They had baby gate. They won Sectionals after making up a completely new set list. Rachel discovered her mom. They had the Jesse St James fiasco. They compete at Regionals. Quinn gives birth.

And somewhere in between all the drama, the Glee Club became a family.

.

The next year, Puck went to juvie, and the new member, Sam joined.

Sam

Kurt thought he was gorgeous. And that hair! There was no way he could be straight with that hair.

He had an amazing voice as well.

Sam was just perfect.

.

Finn was wandering down the hall, when he heard Kurt's voice.

"No, Mercedes, he is absolutely gorgeous. And he is definitely not 100% straight. No one could be with hair like that."

"So you like Sam, then?" Smirked Mercedes.

"How could you not?"

Finn internally groaned. He couldn't deal with another of Kurt's crushes. He knew that Kurt would be very annoying with it.

He supposed the lest he could do was actually find out if Sam was gay or not. That would save a lot of trouble.

God, the things he did in the name of brotherhood.


End file.
